Hero
by JenniferWilson78
Summary: Hero is one of my favorite song! Jennifer Heweitt looked alot like SMG so i switched them! COrdy throws a hissy fit! its a fun one shot!


Hero

Author JenniferWilson78

Rating justy a piece of fluff K or PG13

Disclaimer I DON'T OWN Enrique and HAHAHAH I wish I owned Buffy and Angel Fox does that

"Damnit." Cordelia yelled, as she walked in the door. She slammed the door hard enough that door and all the front windows shook.  
>No one looked up from what they were doing.<p>

"Damnit, Damnit, Damnit," she yelled and she threw her purse across the room barely missing Gunn.

"I'm going to guess that the auditions didn't go so well?" Angel asked. I was concerned for her, I had never seen her this angry before.

"Oh no it was freaking bloody brilliant. In fact I had the DAMN part," she told them.

Gunn and Wes hopped out of their seat and were instantly hugging her and congratulating her.

"Get off me," she yelled.

They looked at her confused. Her face was beet red.

"I said I had the part. Before I could sign the contract they gave it to some one else," She screached.

"Oh, I'm sorry Cordelia," I said trying to adjust Conner on his shoulder.

Cordelia whirled and faced me and the look on her face scared me and she started to walk towards me. I was frighted of her and never have I been in six years.

"Oh ya, you are really going to be sorry when the video comes out," she smirked with an evil picked a chair up and threw it as far as she could and walked out the door muttering about blonds and needing ice cream.

I spied Fred coming down the stairs.

"Hey Fred, do you know what Cordelia was going to Audition for today?"I asked.

Fred came running down the stairs.

"OHHHH DID SHE GET THE PART?"she asked.

"Good lord, woman calm down, no she had it and lost it. Now what was she auditioning for?"Gunn asked.

Fred started frowning. "Damnit," she muttered.

"Poor Cordy she had her hopes up for this one," she whispered.

"WOMAN!" GUNN YELLED.

Fred jumped, "Oh right, she was auditioning to be in Enrique Iglesias's new music video."

"Oh," They all groaned.

"Is that all?" I asked. I had no idea who this guy was.

"Is that all?" Fred said.

"He's just a guy who can sing," Gunn said.

"This Guy is the hottest guy around. He's sexy, Oh …My….God… he's well, he's Enrique," she told them hyperventilating and babbling.

They looked skeptical. "Look I know you guys don't judge other guys, well I hop you don't judge other men. Since you all seem to be girless. Come here," she said and she walked over to the computer and logged into the Internet and typed in Enrique Iglesias's. com.

"Dude did she just dog us," Gunn whispered to me.

I just looked at him, I nodded. I'm pretty sure I know what he just said.

Wesley on the other hand just stood there in shock.

"Now see here woman, I had a girlfriend she just…," he tried.

"Give it up man," Gunn told him.

"Ok look here,"she said.

We all looked at the screen and to me it looked like an average guy.

"Ok so what is special with him?" I asked

Fred just moaned.

"He's a hunk, you have to trust me on this one. I may have been gone for 5 years but I still have taste in men. This is the site where Cordy and I, learned about the audition," She told pointed the to the audition time and date up at the right hand corner.

"See the slot was filled poor Cordy,"she said and signed out.

We all nodded.

"We should take her out," Fred said.

I groaned. If we took her out for every audition she failed, I would be broke, but it was agreed on and we took her out and she sat the through the entire evening giving me this grin that made me shiver.

"Alright, what is it? " I asked her the next day when she was still grinning at me.

"Nothing Angel," she said sweetly.

One month later she was still grinning it was getting on my nerves.

"Cordelia what the hell are you grinning about?" I completely ignored me.

However I wasn't the only one who noticed this. Two hours later she came up and got me and literally dragged me down so we could watch the unveiling of the video with Carson Daily. Who ever the hell he was.

"All right Cordelia, I'm surprised that you are so excited about this," I said.

She laughed and we all looked at her. It was the kind of laugh that made you get chills on your arm.

"Cordy girl, you ok?" Gunn asked her.

"Oh I will be in about 5 minutes,", she said sweetly grinning up at me.

I sat on the opposite side of the couch, she was freaking me out. I started listening to what this Carson guy was saying.

_"Now I would like to introduce Enrique Iglesias" Carson said. The young people in the audience went wild._

_Enrique came out and casually walked over to Carson.  
>"Hello Enrique " Carson said.<br>"Hi", Enrique said back.  
>"Are you ready to introduce your latest video," Carson asked him?<br>Enrique just nodded.  
>"Tell us what its about" Carson said handing the mike over to the star.<br>The musician gave the kids a smile that made them go wild._

I just shook my head "Do I really have to stay for this?" I asked.

"Yes Cordelia," snapped and grinned.

I sighed and went back to paying attention to the T.V.

_"Yes, Its called Hero," he said.  
>The crowd went wild.<br>"It is about love and devotion and I wanted to play the hero for a lovely lady. The lyrics came easily to me. Why don't we play it?" he asked.  
>The crowd was on its feet.<em>

_Carson took back the mike. "I have to say I have seen this video already and I want to know more about the girl that you cast to play your, what's the word I'm looking for Lover", he asked?_

I looked over when I heard Cordy growl.

_"Yes she was a dream to work with. I truly love her. She was great and she was perfect to work with. The funny thing was she wasn't even there to audition she just happen to walk in the wrong door, but as soon as I saw her I had to have her in the video. I was right she fit perfectly, he said with an easy grin._

Cordelia was too busy yelling, "What you have to be kidding it was an accident!"

"Whoa, calm down, Cordy," Gunn said.

She sat down with a plop and looked at me and grinned.

"Let me be your hero," she sang with a snicker.

_"That she was," said Carson.  
>"Ladies and Gentlemen let me introduce, Hero by Enrique Iglesias," Carson yelled.<em>

I heard Cordy snicker "Let the fun begin,"  
>We all looked at her.<p>

It started out very slow and with a gasp I whispered, "No, it can't be."

I heard Wesley groan and I heard Cordy laugh.

"What's so funny?" said Gunn and Fred.

"That girl is Buffy Summers," she said grinning.

"Oh god," they groaned.

I was too busy watching, she was in the sun she was so beautiful. Not a few seconds later that jerk was holding and kissing her and I was growling. Everyone jumped off the couch. They stood behind the couch as if they were afraid. Fred, reached for Conner and I let her take him with no problem. I was too busy watching the love scene on the bed. I was in full vamp face and I was growling. My rage was growing. She's mine. The video ended and we were all very silent. I just sat there not paying attention to around me but lost in my thoughts.

"All right who wants to see it again? I taped it just for Angel," Cordelia sneered.

I growled.

"You know she was quite good. I didn't know she could act," Wesley said after a few minutes of silence.

Cordelia threw a pillow at him, "Shut up, Wesley you are suppose to support me," she yelled.

I couldn't help but grin, she's a pretty good actress. I silently got up and snatched the tape from the VCR and walked to the door. No one was watching this again without me.

"Where are you going?" Cordy asked.

"Like you don't know," I growled. as i grabbed my coat on the way out the door.

"Its about time!, they all said.

"Look after Conner could ya," It was the last thing I said before i hopped in the car and floored it.

The drive to Sunnydale was hell not only could I not get the song out of my head but Damnit if every radio station was playing it.

I pulled up in front of Buffy's house to see what looked like a party was going on. I haven't seen her since, that one night after she came back. Damn this should be fun. I knocked on the door and the door opened after a few seconds.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Spike yelled over the music.

"Not to see you that's for sure. What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. Shocked to see he was here.

"Taking care of my girls," he said and slamming the door in my face.

I opened the door to see Buffy standing there. She looked nervous and very beautiful.

"What do you want Angel?"she asked.

I didn't know what to do so I just grabbed her and kissed her. She wasn't fighting back and it had been so long and I felt my fangs come out with all the emotions. She didn't care so I didn't care. I heard her moan and I slipped my hands under her shirt.

She pulled away and grinned. "I'm guessing you saw the video?" she asked.

"Damn straight I did, Buffy," I told her. I was getting mad, she had a grin on her face.

"I cannot believe you..

"Ya know I thought you would be here in about an hour from now, you must have been doing over 100," she said before I could finish.

"What, how did you know I was on my way?" I asked.

"Cordy has a big mouth, now shut up and kiss me," she said.

"Happy to oblige," I said "but you do know this doesn't change anything."

She took a step back and said "Even if I had a certain witch try to look for a binding spell. I would say I would like to have kids but you already have one," She pointed out with a smile.

I flinched.

"How.. How did you know?" I asked.

She grinned and kissed me again and whispered, "It's all over the demon world and I do work with one questionable vampire, who claims he's the big bad."

"That reminds me, why do you work with him?" I growled.

She pulled me down for a kiss.

But something was bugging me and I pulled back and she groaned.

"Buffy, he doesn't kiss better than I do. Does he?" I asked.

She placed her arms around my neck and pulled me down and said, " Angel, Shut up and kiss me!"

"Yes, Ma'am," I grinned.

The End

Feedback is like an orgasm and who doesn't like an orgasm! MEMEMEMEMEME please! Lmao


End file.
